Disclosed in Patent WO9507278 were the pyrazolyl pyrimidinamine compounds having general formula and the specific compounds CK1 and CK2 applied as fungicide, insecticide and acaricide in agriculture.

The following compounds CK3, CK4 and CK5 were retrieved via Scifinder database without specific literature disclosed.

However, pyrazolyl pyrimidinamine compounds represented by general formula I of the present invention have not been reported in prior literatures.